


Here Comes the Sun

by Oneiroi



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Changing POV, M/M, Present Tense, Talkative Narrator, Weird Fic but no Crack (probably)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneiroi/pseuds/Oneiroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the beginning of a love story; when two bodies, two souls meet in a train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by the famous song [Here Comes the Sun by the Beatles](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5E_zXbmrlM) (and for the beginning of the fic, I advise you to listen to [Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds, still by the Beatles](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqXmBy1_qOQ))
> 
>  
> 
> Nothing much to say (for once)... Except that, as usual, I apologise for the mistakes and weird sentences. Enjoy!

 

 

     Picture yourself in a train. Well, not in any train: in an underground train. You can imagine the one you like, but know that I’ll be talking about the Parisian underground, _le métro_. Why? Well, firstly because this one is most familiar to me, so I’ll be able to talk about something I know, for a change. Secondly, because I think it has this very peculiar atmosphere, like anything could happen while you’re riding it. It wouldn’t surprise me if, after closing my eyes to rest a bit, head against the already dirty and greasy window, I woke up to find myself in the 1920’s _métro_...

But I digress; let’s get back to the topic in hand. So you are sitting in the _métro_. An old one, with separate wagons. You’re leaning against the wall, all your body loose and relaxed, lulled by the rhythmic _tak-a-tak_ of the train. And your mind wanders, goes from one subject to another, your little daily troubles, the big questions of life… And suddenly, something, _someone_ , disrupts your idle thinking: the abrupt sound of the door opening, footsteps, a grunt and the muffled sound of a body sitting. A man has entered your wagon, and he’s now on a jump seat, in your line of sight, a few meters away.

He’s taken your attention. You have to admit he’s rather handsome: not tall, but not small either. Bulky but not fat, pretty face, light chestnut hair, dirty blond stubble, tattoos picking from under his grey t-shirt’s sleeves and collar. You’d like to see his eyes. Eyes are important, ‘the soul’s mirrors’. And a great body is nothing without a great soul. So here you are, trying to cross his gaze, without looking like a crazy person checking him out.

In the meantime, you do your hair again. You’ve had a long day; they’re a bit askew... You straighten your back; you pinch your cheeks to bring a little colour to your tired face. And it seems all these movements drew the stranger’s attention. That’s it, you’ve crossed his gaze. And the story begins.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The man smiles at him, a beautiful and lovely smile. Arthur blushes. Dammit, he hadn’t planned this... The man seems really charming. The man rises to his feet and comes to sit next to him. Oh God, no. He _really_ had planned things to turn out that way.

 “Hey. I’ve seen you looking at me, over there.” Well, if Arthur thought the man’s smile was lovely before, he hadn’t this seductive-yet-shy smile yet. Now this one would be the end of him. Literally. His heart would stop because of that smile. And the poor guy wouldn’t know what to do. Would he call for help? Would he do him some CPR? Now that could be great...

“My name’s Eames” the man goes on, seemingly undisturbed by Arthur’s internal melt down. “What’s yours?” And oh, good Lord, Arthur hadn’t noticed with his first question, but the man is English. Well, that’s it, he’s doomed. Maybe this guy was sent as a reward –for what, he didn’t know- by God... Or maybe as a punishment –and there he had quite of few ideas of bad things he could be punished for-, because so far, the man was perfection personified, yet Arthur hadn’t been able to say so much as a word. The one and only chance he’d get to hook up with Mr. I’m-from-you-hottest-fantasies would vanish, just because his tongue had decided to take a nap in his mouth.

 

***    

 

Eames’s smile deepens. This guy is really super-duper cute. His ears, which are poking on each side of his head –well, that’s where all ears are, aren’t they? - are bright red. He daren’t look straight at Eames, though he seems to want to do only that: stare at Eames, devour his body and his face with his eyes. And Eames would let him, he wouldn’t mind –he’d probably even enjoy it-, as long as _real_ devouring was involved somewhere along the way.

“You don’t want to tell me you name, love?” He had knowingly taken his deepest and raspiest voice; and combined with a lopsided grin and his beaten-puppy stare, the poor guy didn’t stand a chance. The bloke’s ear turned an even brighter shade of red, and his cheekbones were now a strong pink. Very interesting: could the cheekbones be as red as the ears? And if so, what colour would the ears be? Eames would have to investigate on this later...

 Unexpectedly, the man emitted a sound. “Arthur” he said, clearing his throat, “my name’s Arthur. Very nice to meet you.” American. But very lovely voice. “Well, very nice to meet you too, Arthurrr” Eames all but purred the man’s name. This was a wonderful name. A name he wanted to speak, over and over again; to use in a conversation, in an argument, during a heated and passionate session of love-making, in a bed bathed in the mellow golden light of a quiet morning... He discretely shakes his head to make those lovely images fly away.

“Have you got anything planned for today, Arthurrr? If not, would you like to go take a drink with me? I know a wonderful place, just a couple of stops away...” His heart was beating faster. Hmm, surprising... Is he nervous? He’s used to flirting with strangers. He’s charming but not all people accept his invitations, he’s been rebuffed so many times before that now he doesn’t mind at all. So why is he feeling all these... feelings? This Arthur-bloke is very, very lovely.

And maybe that’s it. Maybe after all those years of cold –but passionate, mind you- relationships, this shy American is the one who’ll be able to bring back a genuine smile on his face. Maybe he’s his little Darling, his sun...

 

***  

 

Eames shakes his head again. Maybe something’s bothering him? A fly, or a mosquito? Arthur’s been stung last week, it still itches by the way... He lightly scratches his arm. He can’t believe this handsome man has just asked him out. He internally thanks all the gods he’s ever heard of –wouldn’t do to forget one and risk this date to turn into a nightmare.

And maybe, just maybe this man will be able to bring warmth and light into his life. Maybe Eames will take him out of his dark and dull life. After the long, cold, lonely winter, he’ll be he’s Summer...

“No, I don’t have anything planned. I’d love to have a drink with you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The story is not over yet, it has just begun. From here, it can evolve to almost anything. Who knows what these two will be up too? But this is another story...  And when they get out of the wagon, the doors close behind them. They walk on the platform, shoulders almost touching but not quite yet. It’s too soon, their fingers twitch but don’t entwine, the time hasn’t come yet.

And the train speeds up to disappear into the dark tunnel. He -yes 'he', because this train has a soul, a conscience and feelings too!- has known other stories like these, or rather other beginnings and ends of stories. But some parts are always missing. But he doesn’t mind, that’s why they are so thrilling. And anyway, these stories are not his to tell...

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wanted to make a long fic out of this but, I don't know, it felt right like this. I've changed my writting style a bit for this one (or it felt like it anyway), what do you think of it?  
> Please leave a comment and/or a kudo!


End file.
